Driver's High
" " is the first opening and fourth closing theme for the anime adaption of Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO). It is played for episodes one through seventeen as the opening theme and then once again for the final episode as the closing theme. Lyrics Romaji= atsuku natta gin no METALIC HEART doukasen ni hi wo tsukete ageru fushigi na hodo HAI na kibun sa sunabokori wo maki agete yukou himei wo majirase bousou suru kodou me no mae ni wa MISAIRU no ame ADORENARIN zutto nagashite boku no hou ga O BA HI TO shisou bakuhatsu shite hai ni natte mo kono mama da to waratteru ne kitto machi wo oikoshite kono yo no hate made buttobashite shinjuu shiyou saa te wo nobashite chiheisen ni todoku you ni genkai made furikitte kure Woh CLASH INTO THE ROLLING MORNING FLASH I'M THE COOLEST DRIVER'S HIGH saikou no FINARE wo YEAH mou kazoeru gurai de bokura wa kieusete makkura na asa ga kuru ne oki ni iri no fuku ni saa kigaeta nara kakedashite akireru hodo koe wo agete taikiken wo toppashiyou ze Woh CLASH INTO THE ROLLING MORNING FLASH I'M THE COOLEST DRIVER'S HIGH hagane no tsubasa de kakenukete yo jikangire made umaretsuki no SUPIIDO kyou na no sa Woh CLASH INTO THE ROLLING MORNING FLASH I'M THE COOLEST DRIVER'S HIGH raise de mata aou YEAH |-| Kanji= 熱くなった銀のメタリックハート 導火線に火をつけてあげる 不思議なほどハイな気分さ 砂埃を巻き上げて行こう 悲鳴をまじらせ桝魔ｷる鼓動 目の前にはミサイルの雨 アドレナリンずっと流して 僕の方がオーバーヒートしそう 爆発して灰になっても このままだと笑ってるね　きっと 街を追い越して　この世の果てまで ぶっ飛ばして心中しよう　さぁ手を伸ばして！ 地平線に届くように限界まで振り切ってくれ Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high 最高のフィナーレを! Yeah! もう数えるぐらいで僕らは消え失せて真暗な朝が来るね お気に入りの服に　さぁ着がえたなら駆け出して！ あきれるほど声を上げて大気圏を突破しようぜ Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high 鋼の翼で 駆け抜けてよ時間切れまで生まれつきのスピード狂なのさ Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high 来世でまた会おう Yeah! |-| Translation= It heated up, my silver metallic heart I'll light the fuse I feel so high it's strange Let's kick some dust A reckless beat blends in with the shrieks Before my eyes is a rain that seems like missiles My adrenaline's always flowin' so it feels like it's me that's gonna overheat Even if I explode and turn into ashes I'll probably still be laughing, just like this Blowing past the town, until the ends of the earth Let's burn rubber and die together like lovers; C'mon, give me your hand! Let's cut loose until we reach our limit So we can reach the horizon Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high Towards the best finale! Yeah! Soon enough A pitch black morning will come when we'll just wink out Once you change into your favorite clothes, we'll be off! Let's raise our voices absurdly high and break through the atmosphere Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high With steel wings Let's keep racin' through, until time runs out 'cause we're natural-born speed demons. Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high See ya again in the next world, Yeah! Category:Music